Aircrafts, e.g., rotorcrafts, helicopters, vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) vehicles such as autonomous aerial vehicles (UAVs), or other VTOL compound vehicles such as X2 and X3 types of aircrafts, can experience crash-causing events such as engine failure with/without pilot incapacitation. In such situations, the aircrafts can be landed by autorotation. Autorotation is a state of flight where a main rotor system of an aircraft turns by an action of air moving up through the rotor rather than engine power driving the rotor. Some aircrafts such as helicopters can have an ability to auto-rotate and safely land in the event of engine failure, e.g., for pre-determined conditions and locations. However, safe landing by autorotation can require selecting a landing spot, choosing a flight path to the landing spot, avoiding dynamic obstacles in real time when implementing the autorotation, and managing rotor energy.